The hormones regulating insulin secretion belong to the so-called enteroinsular axis, designating a group of hormones, released from the gastrointestinal mucosa in response to the presence and absorption of nutrients in the gut, which promote an early and potentiated release of insulin. The enhancing effect on insulin secretion, the so-called incretin effect, is probably essential for a normal glucose tolerance. Many of the gastrointestinal hormones, including gastrin and secretin (cholecystokinin is not insulinotropic in man), are insulinotropic, but the only physiologically important ones, those that are responsible for the incretin effect, are the glucose-dependent insulinotropic polypeptide, GIP, and glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1). Because of its insulinotropic effect, GIP, isolated in 1973 (1) immediately attracted considerable interest among diabetologists. However, numerous investigations carried out during the following years clearly indicated that a defective secretion of GIP was not involved in the pathogenesis of insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM) or non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) (2). Furthermore, as an insulinotropic hormone, GIP was found to be almost ineffective in NIDDM (2). The other incretin hormone, GLP-1 is the most potent insulinotropic substance known (3). Unlike GIP, it is surprisingly effective in stimulating insulin secretion in NIDDM patients. In addition, and in contrast to the other insulinotropic hormones (perhaps with the exception of secretin) it also potently inhibits glucagon secretion. Because of these actions it has pronounced blood glucose lowering effects particularly in patients with NIDDM.